PI: Abimiku, Alash'le G. Title: IHVN H3Africa Biorepository (I-HAB) Initiative Institution: Institute of Human Virology, Nigeria (IHVN) Project Summary: The Institute of Human Virology Nigeria (IHVN) H3Africa biorepository (I-HAB) in Abuja Nigeria is directed by Dr. Alash?le Abimiku, with consultation from Dr. Christine Beiswanger, retired from the Coriell Institute for Biomedical Research in the US. During the last seven years, the biorepository has successfully upgraded its practices to be ISBER compliant through an iterative quality assessment-based interaction involving capacity building drawing upon Coriel?sl proven models. Having graduated to be the W/Africa H3Africa regional biorepository, it has successfully supported clinical sites and hubs of three U54 multiple center H3Africa projects and two U01 single research H3Africa projects to deposit over 13,474 DNA samples of high quality; and has just picked up an additional three new H3Africa U54s and four U01s to support starting in 2017. The goal of this submission is to continue to expand the capacity of the I-HAB to support multiple H3Africa investigators and the wider scientific community to conduct high quality genomics and translational research in Africa using well processed, preserved and quality controlled and redundantly protected human biological samples. To achieve this, I-HAB builds on its past successes to address six specific aims. 1) Implement a high-quality biorepository of primary human biologic samples and genetic materials in compliance with GLP and ISBER guidelines; and H3Africa policies and guidelines. 2) Establish administrative processes and Quality Assurance/Quality Control procedures to ensure the integrity of scientific process and biorepository sustainably. 3) Implement a robust cloud computing-based bioinformatics tool which automates management of samples and chain of custody information to meet GLP and ISBER guidelines. 4) Pilot processes for efficient distribution of high-quality biological samples to the wider scientific community based on Data and Biological samples Access Committee approval and according to H3Africa policies and guidelines. 5) Integrate best practices in biorepository ethics into I-HAB functions and engage the local community through awareness and educational programs to develop a better understanding and support for the biorepository as a trustworthy partner. 6) Establish a business model as part of a long-term sustainability strategy. Working collaboratively with the other two sister H3Africa biorepositories and the H3Africa Bionet, I-HAB continues to advocate for host government and community support and pilot processes to make the regulatory and ethical process of sharing samples and data easier. The strong institutional support through the expansion of the biorepository to over 3times its size when the project started in IHVN?s new facility and the expansion of its clientele to investigators outside of H3Africa signals a sustainable future for I-HAB.